Pokemon XD: MSN?
by Envys Shadow
Summary: Who knew the characters of XD: Gale of Darkness had MSN. Now, click the title and find out what most of their conversations are about! Warning: MichaelxLovrina pairings. You may not get it the first time you read though...
1. Chapter 1

Mmkay. Before I get bashed by people who have seen this on DA (deviantART), I would like to note that Ki and I made this together one day on MSN. Okay? 'Kay. Oh, yeah. If you still don't blame me, look-up the fanfiction account called Kenatsu. PM her and ask her if we made this (Kami & Ki), okay? Thanks. LOSERS.

NONO. I WAS KIDDING. READS.

Also – Michael is sort of an insane killer...You've been warned

Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon or it's characters. If I did, life would suck. -Lame-

* * *

UberSexySnagger: Jyo. BD

ThirdPerson:3 : Hi big bro. :3

UberSexySnagger: Aw crap...I mean...uh...hi...

ThirdPerson:3 : Jovi wants big bro. to grow up. :3

UberSexySnagger: ...Michael wants to kill Jovi right now...

--BlueHairPwns has just signed in--

--BlueHairPwns has just been added to the conversation--

BlueHairPwns: WTF?

!ThirdPerson:3 : Jovi luffs joo Big Bro. :3

-- SexierThenSexy has logged on--

-- SexierThenSexy randomly came--

SexierThenSexy: TT

UberSexySnagger: .-. -Throws scythe at Jovi-

BlueHairPwns: My Ariados costume ripped. ELDES! I BLAME YOU! YOU WERE ALWAYS JEALOUS OF ME! D:

SexierThenSexy: NO, YOU'RE JEALOUS OF ME BEING MORE SEXY!

BlueHairPwns: NUH UH!

--NotOnCrack has signed on and added to the convo--

NotOnCrack: FIGHTTTTT! -Throws confetti-

SexierThenSexy: Dad, who's our mom?

NotOnCrack: Flannery...

PyromaniacGal: WTF! I AM NOT!

UberSexySnagger: When did you get here...?

PyromaniacGal: Shudd-up.

SexierThenSexy: Flannery, do you know who our real mom is? TT

PyromaniacGal: No idea! But let's say it was this mop! -Points at mop-

ILikeCleaningStuff: ...-Falls down-

SexierThenSexy: DAD, WHO IS OUR FRIGGIN REAL MOM THAT IS NOT A MOP?!

NotOnCrack: -Sniffing white powder- Wha...?

SexierThenSexy: MOPS CAN'T GIVE BIRTH.

NotOnCrack: ...I like you. You're hawt. -Falls onto Eldes-

BlueHairPwns: ...

UberSexySnagger: ...

SexierThenSexy: o-o; Dad. . .

NotOnCrack: Whaaat is it...?

SexierThenSexy: DO YOU REMEMBER WHO OUR MOM IS? I WANNA KNOW IF SHE'S HAWT.

NotOnCrack: You're hawt, though.

BlueHairPwns: That's it. I'm officially getting removed from this family...

SexierThenSexy: DAD, YOU'RE MORON!

NotOnCrack: I'm not your dad, silly. 3 -Kisses Eldes- The Leader of Team Magma is. 3

SexierThenSexy: o-o; WHAT.THE.HELL.

TotallyBetterThanYOU: Like, wth...

HomoArePeopleToo: I LOVE YOU ALL. ;-;

SexierThenSexy: . .

ThirdPerson:3 : TT JOVI WANT ATTENTION.

TotallyBetterThanYOU: Like, I want french fries dammit. D:

UberSexySnagger: Wait, honeey. :3

TotallyBetterThanYOU: NOW! -Kills Michael's computer...somehow. o-O

-NotAMonkey: DAMMMMMMMIIIITTTT!

SexierThenSexy: Gorigan. . .?

NotAMonkey: WTF DO YOU WAAAAAANT?!

--UberSexySnagger has been disconnected--

SexierThenSexy: Do you have kids with anyone? ..

--NotAMonkey has madly logged off--

SexierThenSexy: TT

ThirdPerson:3 : Jovi need nachos, later.

--ThirdPerson:3 has logged off to get nachos--

TotallyBetterThenYOU: WTF, LIKE, WHERE ARE MY FRENCH FRIES?!

HomosArePeopleToo: I'M BORED. I WANNA MARRY ELDES.

SeharaxierThenSexy: . . .

BlueHairPwns: . . .

HomosArePeopleToo: WHAT?!

--HomosArePeopleToo has signed off because of rejection--

SexierThenSexy: Wanna go get some ice cream?

BlueHairPwns: I don't care, sure.

--SexierThenSexy and BlueHairPwns have logged off--

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this random conversation of the characters from Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness.

If you can figure out who the people are just by their screenames, you get a prize! -confetti-

R&R! Flames? Haha, who would want to flame this? oO


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another one of these, yes. No, we don't make these every day, they are saved in Word or Wordpad. Either one.

This one is made by Ki (Kenatsu) and I, too.

Oh yeah. This is actually a XD/Colosseum mix...

**THIS ONE IS MORE MATURE THAN THE ONES BEFORE. IF YOU DUN LIKE SEXUAL REFERENCES/SWEARING, DO NOT READ.**

Wow caps is fun. xDD

Disclaimer: I dun own pokemon.

* * *

--UberSexehSnagger has logged in and joined this soon to be chat--

UberSexehSnagger: Wow..it's been a year since I last logged in. xX

3sex has joined this chat.

3sex: Woah, this is all confusing to operate with a hangover... oo;

UberSexehSnagger: ...Hangover? Funfun.

3Sex: Never drink a full tokkuri of sake in about two minutes at the Under bar, kiddo.

UberSexehSnagger: Wasn't that place destroyed?

3sex: They rebuilt it underneath a sex hotel. Besides, a place where I once ruled cannot be destoryed for more then ten minutes.

UberSexehSnagger: Oh, right...

--LikeTotallyBetterThanYOU has signed in and joined this chat--

LikeTotallyBetterThanYOU: LIKE OMG O

3sex: Yes, good...

[EinsteinTheScienceGuy has signed in, and joined this chat.

EinsteinTheScienceGuy: ... -Blink-

UberSexehSnagger: ...Lovrina? o-o My God...help me. -hides behind EinsteinTheScienceGuy-

EinsteinTheScienceGuy: I'm going to get infected... -Twitch-

3Sex: He's all...germaphobic because of the time Entei got sexual fluids all over his clothing... oo;

UberSexehSnagger: CUM? I READ THAT IN A FANFIC ONCE. O

3Sex: ... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING READING LEMON FANFICS, KID?

EinsteinTheScienceGuy: ... -Twitch, twitch-

UberSexehSnagger: -Cough- Well...

LikeTotallyBetterThanYOU: Aren't you two my parents? oO

3Sex: You should know that by now, Lovrina.

EinsteinTheScienceGuy: -Twitchy twitchy- eO;

LikeTotallyBetterThanYOU: I like so kenw that. DX Can I has money?

3Sex: For what purpose?

EinsteinTheScienceGuy: Hey, hey! "Pokemon" is rated about PG! WE CAN'T HAVE THIS UP TO AN 18+ RATING! TT

LikeTotallyBetterThanYOU: ...School?

3Sex: Don't tell me you wanna go to some all-girls school where you'll have to be a lesbian?

EinsteinTheScienceGuy: SECKSHUAL FLOOIDS. -Twitchy-

[Disconao has signed on and joined the chat.

Disconao: Hey, people, LET'S DISCO! D

LikeTotallyBetterThanYou: Er, noo...it's a boarding school in Sinnoh? It's expensive...o-o

UberSexehSnagger: Miror B...? ..

3Sex: ... No. I hate Sinnoh. IT HAS THAT BITCHY NEWSCASTER WHO FUCKING OUTDOES ME AT FAAAAAME. -Flail-

Disconao: Yes. DISCOOOOO.

LikeTotallyBetterThanYOU: Uh...I meant Johto...oo

UberSexehSnagger: Um...-blank-

3Sex: Johto has the last gym leader who has a whip. D;

LikeTotallyBetterThanYou: I MEANT ORRE

3Sex: I'll teach you myself. --;

LikeTotallyBetterThanYou: GAH. DAMN. ;;

3Sex: ... Screw you.

EinsteinTheScienceGuy: ... I'm better.

LikeTotallyBetterThanYou: Kinky...oO Um...like, do I have like, a kid?

UberSexehSnagger: -Twitch goes emo-

3Sex: Didn't you have Suki, or whatever her name was?

LikeTotallyBetterThanYou: ...Uh. like yeah! o

UberSexehSnagger: I can't believe this...-slits wrists DX-

3Sex: Now, kiddo, don't be so emotional. Come to my place, I can change that real quickly. ;)

UberSexehSnagger: Leave me alone. ;;

3Sex: Fine, fine... --;

--UberSexehSnagger has changed his s/n to EmoLad--

EmoLad: ...;-;

3Sex: ... -Prods EmoLad with steak knife- D

EmoLad: -Steals steak knife and slits wrist-

3Sex: Hey! D:

EmoLad: TT

3Sex: Don't make me come over there and molest you out of being emo. TT;

EmoLad: -Emosiiigh-

3Sex: LOVRINA, MAKE HIM DIE! TT;

LikeTotallyBetterThanYou: Like, why?

3Sex: He's emotional.

EinsteinTheScienceGuy: Oo; I walked into my room and Suicune and Raikou...and...sexual...fluids...and...-Twitch-

LikeTotallyBetterThanYou: EMO -loooooove- EMOS ARE LIKE LOVE MOM GOD YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT?!

EmoLad: Wow...

3Sex: Emos are not love. --;

EinsteinTheScienceGuy: LOVRINA, SCOLD YOUR MOM FOR LETTING HER SHADOW SUICUNE DIRTY MY SHADOW RAIKOU'S MIND. Te;

LikeTotallyBetterThanYou: THEY SO ARE MOM. DAD GO DIE IN A BLOODY DITCH! -logs off to go get EmoLad-

EmoLad: ...-depressed-

EinsteinTheScienceGuy: ... -Logs off to hack Lovrina's head off with a chainsaw-

3Sex: ... EmoLad, I feel your pain...

EmoLad: -sigh- I thought you hated me like the world...

3Sex: A woman can change her mind. Besides, we can be hated together. D

EmoLad: I suppose...

3Sex: Really? Okay. A dark hotel room with black walls, and where the channels only are depressing sound good?

EmoLad: ...Where's this hotel?

3Sex: The Under. A dark place with depressing people. ..;

EmoLad: ...That was destroyed by dirt...

3Sex: There is a new one, though. ;

EmoLad: ...Oh, right. -logs off-

IsTheBest: HELLLOOOO

Disconao: Buttsecks? ;;

IsTheBest: ...

-- IsTheBest has signed off --

Disconao: ... Disco, everybody disco...

3Sex: ...

[3Sex has changed their s/n to 3Rawr

3Rawr: ... Uh, bye? oo

Disconao: Nooooo! D:

[3rawr has signed off

Disconao: TT;

DISCO

DISCO

DISCO

DISCO

DISCO

DISCO

DIIIISCOOOO

DISSSSSSSCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Disconao: ...

[Disconao has signed off because he's a loner

-- LikeTotallyBetterThanYou has signed on --

LikeTotallyBetterThanYou: ... Like, hiii?

LikeTotallyBetterThanYou: ...

LikeTotallyBetterThanYou: I LIKE, WANT TAMOTOES, NOW!

LikeTotallyBetterThanYou: ...

-- LikeTotallyBetterThanYou has logged off. --


End file.
